


Last Moon

by Ritzykun



Series: By The Blood [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Vampire Knight Guilty
Genre: Aggressive Kaname, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark Undertones, Eye Trauma, M/M, Moon Dorm, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Kaname and Zero get into a dispute in the Moon Dorm study. The Pureblood gets angered enough to thrust Zero into a wall- and a mirror. What happens next is quite unexpected, even for Kaname himself...Rated M for violence. [AU]





	Last Moon

Title: Last Moon  
Series: Vampire Knight Guilty  
Characters: Kaname/Zero  
Genre: Suspense  
Rating: M  
Type: One Shot

Night echoed around the Moon Dorm, as residents got ready to finally partake in the scheduled classes for that evening. One such resident was headfirst into an unbridled interaction with the most beloved of Vampires in the spacious dorm. Feet stopped, and ears tuned to listen to the voices from the study.

The flash of fresh white uniforms could be seen if one were high enough to look in through the windows from outside. Shuffling of feet against the carpet could be heard from behind the closed double doors, as no one outside moved, staying where they stood- silently waiting for the conclusion to the room and its affairs.

Silver hair meshed with black, as the two Vampires clashed, bodies intertwined in a struggle of force and domination over one another. For seconds it seemed like they were equal, set on the floor as their bodies held fast together, and teeth snapped toward necks, and fists flew.

Fits of the struggle could be heard as the spectators, though they couldn't see, knew what was going on. Some of them knew what Kaname, a Pureblood Vampire was capable of, and shuddered to think of how the other party would come out of it, being on the receiving end of the Kuran's wrath.

"Kiryuu...let go. You are close to the end, and don't realize it." The icy words spat from his lips as refined as ever. Even in anger Kaname could hold his tone, and be deadly with his words every time.

The other kept a fistful of the dark hair, the other pale hand surrounding Kaname's neck, in an attempt to strangle him. His eyes were defiant, and his fangs were bared right back at the other, as he sneered. "You should just stop talking. I loathe the sight of you...and your kind."

Never a breath or swallow was taken from his lips as Kaname's eyes flared red, his anger rising. Zero had already stepped on his toes, and now he'd pay the price. Far too many times, the sliver haired disgrace of a Vampire had gotten away with talking that way- but not now.

Pushing back on Zero's chest, Kaname pushed, until he was basically holding the other at arm's length and they were both knelt on the carpet. "I'll say again- let go." His voice was slightly amused, almost a purr in the back of his throat.

His hand, around the thin throat clenched tighter, aiming to stop the raven from speaking anymore. Though the hand against his chest, along with the aura Kaname was presenting suffocated him. His eyes suddenly began to burn with tears, and he twitched as they fell down his face.

Their uniforms were rumpled, spattered with dust from the floor, as well as spittle and here and there drops of each other's blood. Each quarrel brought them closer to the edge, and this was that breaking point for one at least.

Zero's hand finally let up, and trickled away from around Kaname's throat. The silverette stood, backing away a few paces. Kaname moved upright a few seconds later, adjusting his jacket and tie, as if nothing had happened.

Neither spoke, not backing down, and soon Zero was pressed against the doors, Kaname's advance putting him in a strenuous situation. Bloody Rose was not at his side as he'd have liked- Kaname didn't allow him to carry it inside the dorm.

Words didn't do much with them, it was actions that spoke the loudest between the Pureblood, and former Vampire Hunter: The actions that resulted in pain, and the struggle between two heavy laden hearts.

Advancing further, till he had Zero pressed firmly against the door with an arm at his throat, he narrowed his eyes. "Kiryuu, you will not get away unharmed." The threat was real, Kaname's strength was real, and Zero had no reason to doubt it.

Seething as he took in air bit by bit, silver hair fell in his eyes as he just laughed: at the situation, and at Kaname himself. Zero knew he'd not escape the confrontation without some harm coming to him- but he couldn't know just how precious a thing he'd loose.

Kaname did though. He had everything in mind, and he was reveling in the feeling he was going to have when the motions were through. Hair loose as always, it swayed gracefully as he simply shook his head, never taking his eyes off his prey.

"Go ahead. This will be your last time to laugh."

...

Zero only had a split second before he felt a shock against his body, and heard the doors behind his back burst open. His body was somehow propelled out and down the hall, coming to a stop at a wall, where he slammed forcefully into a lavish mirror. Glass splintered on impact where his back met the surface and then cracked.

Past the windows, following the path Kiryuu's body had taken, the harsh eyes never wavered from the destination. The light from the present Moon overhead shone on Kaname like a beacon, but for Zero, it was the last light he would see.

The Vampires outside the room, standing on the steps, in closed off rooms, and downstairs held quiet. They didn't dare move, to cause Kaname's wrath to fall on their heads as well. Every eye that could see the two were glued on the scene.

As the Pureblood approached, He watched glass tumble and fall onto the downed wretch he wanted to beat the life out of. Livid as he was, Kaname felt his powers flare as he could catch the scent of Zero's blood, and pressed on that much faster.

The feeling of pain, of glass buried in his back was the first thing Zero felt as he slowly came to from the crash, his head swimming. He could barely open his eyes without a splitting pain forming at the back of them. Hissing, he was slack against the wall. All extremities had gone cold, and his breathing was labored, as every precious inhale left him with stabs of pain up and down his back.

Black shoes soon entered the slumped and blurred vision of the one on the floor, and a wind roared around his body. Holding out a hand, Kaname forced the rest of the mirror's glass to shatter and rain upon Kiryuu. He could delight in his own mad anger that the other was wounded.

But it wasn't enough. Nothing ever was, not then, as Kaname deadly intent flared: a vicious fire that would burn Zero to cinders.

He wanted Zero to suffer eternally. And he knew just how to make that true.

Slicing his skin, the desending glass dug into his hands, face, and even down into his legs. Some larger pieces were stuck and blood pooled around the fabric. Zero felt he'd meet his end there, but he wanted to survive. He couldn't give up- not now, nor ever.

Leaning down, Kaname grasped it in his palm: a rather long and deadly looking piece of the mirror, which he held like a knife. He knelt down before Zero, and grabbed the silver hair he hated so, forcefully and uncaringly yanking the head it belonged to.

What was...at the yank on his hair, Zero startled to consciousness, the pain roaring, and blood rushing in his ears from the new pain prickling at his skull. That in turn caused his back to straighten, and the glass already embedded in his skin to sink deeper.

Neither spoke, the silence thick with hatred.

Drawing up his hand holding the glass, Kaname positioned it right in front of Kiryuu's face, and watched. The look on Zero's face was obscured a little by pain, but he eventually focused on what was in front of him.

Glass. What was Kaname thinking? And it was so close to his eye...

...

He couldn't move a muscle, and yet his face flinched involuntarily. Kaname took that single moment to drive the glass into Zero's left eye. Feeling and smelling the blood run from the eye socket to the floor, and along the glass, Kaname was silent, eyes roaming over Zero's face, and how his lips were contorted in a soundless scream.

Everyone in the dorm went on edge, Kaname was spilling blood in anger. It was something that wouldn't calm down easy. No matter how he acted, the Pureblood was enraged now, and they were all wary.

The process continued.

The shock of the glass being driven into his eye was enough for Zero's brain to partially shut down, as his mouth was open to scream a sound of utter horror- and nothing came. His fingers twitched, from their stationary seat against the floor at his sides. As if they could somehow move to reach and pull the obstruction away. Though, even that action would help nothing.

Digging his nails into the skull of the now bleeding silverette, Kaname pulled his hand back, and with it, the piece of glass. It moved out with a sick slurping noise as tiny slivers were left behind, to stay in the eye itself.

Coated with blood, and fluid from the left eye, Kaname plunged his hand toward the remaining eye, which widened, and attempted to close in protection, but nothing helped. It didn't stop the glass from cutting, and breaking into the socket.

It burned.

His left eye was blood, and sheer darkness. His right eye had just become impaled and it wouldn't open, as the glass held the lid together against the eye. Yet again, both blood and strains of fluid from the eye and surrounding skin of the enclosed lid dripped down Zero's face.

This time, he found his voice, and Zero screamed. It echoed painfully throughout the dorm, and everyone shut their eyes and covered their ears in an effort to drown it out. Zero's body was wracked with spasms, and his jerking only moved the glass violently, causing his right eye to be more damaged than his left.

Kaname stared at the other, and wrenched the glass out, dropping it to the floor. He watched Zero finally have the ability to move his arms, covering his eyes with his hands, only to howl in the immeasurable pain.

The wounded Vampire doubled over, glass dropping off his back. His screams went on forever, and Zero was left there, as Kaname walked down the stairs to clean his uniform, drink some blood tablets, and then go to class.

Everyone else followed suit, silently exiting the building, ignoring the crumpled heap that was the blind, and wailing silver haired Vampire.


End file.
